


Promise you'll stay

by hxhbitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxhbitch/pseuds/hxhbitch
Summary: After their last encounter, Naruto didn't expect Sasuke to show up in Konoha again, and when he does, things get a bit more heated and sentimental than anticipated.





	Promise you'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> First NaruSasu fic. Enjoy!

Naruto closed the door to his office and leaned his head against its cool wood, heaving and deep sigh. 

Becoming the Hokage had always been his dream and now that he finally achieved what he wanted for all this time, he was happy beyond belief and truly proud of himself, but... the job came with a lot of responsibility and paper work.   
The stress from the amount of work he has to do is wearing him down greatly but he does love being the Hokage. 

His shoulders were stiff when he stepped back from the closed door in front of him and when he turned around to go back to his desk, his feet stopped abruptly after taking only one step forward. 

He tried his hardest to conceal his surprise while gazing at the man standing by his office chair. 

He hasn't seen Sasuke in such a long time and seeing him now was almost unbelievable to him considering how their last meeting went. 

Sasuke was occupying himself by Naruto's desk, looking through the various stacks of paper on it, his expression completely blank, nothing Naruto wasn't used to, but it still infuriated him. 

The last time they saw each other, things ended up getting rather heated between them and Naruto was elated; he thought Sasuke was finally going to stay in Konoha and that his journey of self discovery was finally over, which proved to be wrong when Sasuke suddenly grabbed his coat and disappeared in a flash. 

Naruto tried not to let it get to him and partially succeeded. But only partially.

And now he was asking himself why Sasuke came back in the first place and why the hell it took him so fucking long to get here. 

He wanted to run over and crash their lips together in a much needed kiss. He wanted to feel the other man's warmth against his own skin, wanted to be swallowed by the feeling that engulfed him the last time they saw each other, he wanted to let loose but not let Sasuke go afterwards. He wanted to tell him how he felt, if that wasn't obvious by now, and hoped the other felt the same, or at least felt enough to stay. 

But he didn't. 

He didn't dare to move and swallowed sharply. Sasuke stopped going through the sheets of paper on Naruto's desk and slowly looked to his left and outside the window. 

Naruto studied the back of his head. His head that was covered by black hair that he remembered feeling against his naked chest. That he remembered grabbing between his fingers while his body drowned in ecstasy. 

The feeling of that whole night slowly rose inside of him and the control he needed to restrain himself, was starting to slip through his fingers. The fingers with which he stroked his companion's face before, with which he touched Sasuke's body so softly, he started to shudder. 

Sasuke then slowly moved his head in Naruto's direction and Naruto's heart stopped. 

He was looking at him with an apologetic look that he's never seen him wear before, but that look soon turned into a pleading stare he recalled all too well. 

He didn't hesitate now as he crossed the room in big strides. 

His heart started to beat again; it started to beat so frantically that he feared it might explode before he even reached the other man and he silently prayed to himself that it wouldn't happen, because he's waited so long for this moment, it would be too cruel of his own body to take it from him. 

When he finally reached Sasuke's side, he stared deep into his eyes, thanking his own body for not collapsing just yet and then slammed his lips to the ones before him. 

Naruto's arms encircled Sasuke's waist and Sasuke's arm went around Naruto's neck, pressing their bodies together, toes to chest, in a silent promise to not let go this time. To not leave each other's side this time. 

The atmosphere around them changed drastically, their kiss was sloppy and they were breathing hard, overwhelmed by the feeling. 

Naruto started to rub his broad hands over Sasuke's muscled back, relishing in the feeling of familiarity. 

It didn't feel like last time. 

Last time he felt insecure, rushed, and even though he thought, back then, that Sasuke was finally going to be his, he vanished and his disappearance struck him hard. He contemplated that maybe he did something wrong. 

This time, though, everything felt right. 

Every breath against his open mouth, the blunt fingernails against neck, the curve of Sasuke's lower back, the tight feeling in his chest and pants- everything. 

He didn't want it to end.   
He didn't want it to be the last time and as Sasuke slowly pushed him towards his office chair, he knew he loved him and didn't want to let him go. 

With a high risk involved, he stopped both the heated kiss and Sasuke's attempt to push him back. 

His eyes slowly fluttered open to look into deep, black ones inches in front of his own blue ones. 

"I love you." Is what he whispered confidently and a resounding "Shut up." is the response he got before Sasuke dove back in to continue their passionate kiss. 

Naruto wasn't having any of it though. He grabbed Sasuke's arm, holding it high above their hands and almost yelled out his next words "I can't do this if you're just going to leave afterwards.".

Naruto almost couldn't believe that he voiced these thoughts without any hesitation, but he promptly decided that it was for the better. 

He needed a clear answer from the other man; things were at stake. 

"Just sit down." 

Naruto let himself be pushed down into his chair behind his desk with a meek grunt of disapproval. 

"I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said under his breath before dropping to his knees. 

Naruto was still holding onto his arm, he realized, and he squeezed it lightly. 

"Do you mean it? Are you really staying? Here in Konoha?" 

"I'm really staying here. By your side."

Sasuke next actions happened in a flash. 

Naruto's pants were undone and down to his ankles in one swift movement. He gasped from the sudden temperature change against his thighs and throbbing erection. 

"Sit still." 

Sasuke's eyes looked even darker than before as his lips lightly parted to let his tongue wet them for preparation. The blond grabbed the sides of his chair tightly and exhaled gravely as Sasuke's whole head descended. 

The next thing Naruto felt against him, instead of the cool around surrounding them, was Sasuke's wet tongue right against his shaft. Sasuke's hand held on to his base lightly and stroked his thumb against Naruto's skin, making him shudder. 

He felt the need to bury his fingers in Sasuke's thick hair but restrained himself; he wanted to give Sasuke the freedom of deciding on his pacing. 

Sasuke slid his hand to Naruto's left thigh as he slowly but surely put his mouth around Naruto's cock. 

The sudden warmth around him made Naruto thrust his hips involuntarily and the motion made Sasuke moan around Naruto. 

Seeing Sasuke in front of him like that, with his hard member filling out his cheeks, and his eyes closed in pleasure, was not something Naruto expected to happen today and it was most certainly one of the most erotic sights he's ever seen. He was afraid his dick would only get more aroused, but right as he thought that, Sasuke started to move his head up and down, swallowing the blond almost whole, and Naruto could feel his release building up inside of him. 

He wanted to enjoy the feeling is Sasuke's wet heat around him as much as he could, because even though Sasuke promised him he would stay this time around, Naruto wasn't too sure if he could believe him. 

The more he was nearing his orgasm, he more the doubt manifested inside of him. 

How sure could he be that Sasuke meant what he had said? He always did as he pleased. He never kept his word for long. 

Naruto filled Sasuke's mouth to the brim as his orgasm finally hit and moth men groaned loudly.   
Naruto was spent but at the same time filled with a kind of determination and energy he hasn't felt in a while. 

He grabbed Sasuke by the throat and pulled him up on to his lap. 

Both of them looked at each other briefly, the dark haired men a mess with cum dripping down his chin, before both of them gravitated toward each other for a deep kiss. 

Naruto didn't mind tasting himself on Sasuke's tongue. It was the last thing on his mind. 

He wanted to convey his feelings and desperation to him as much as he could in one simple kiss. 

When their tongues untangled themselves from each other, Naruto's hand still around Sasuke's neck, Naruto finally felt the bulge against his abdomen. 

"You couldn't touch yourself while you sucked me off, right?" 

Naruto felt Sasuke's adam's apple bop against his palm as Sasuke swallowed nervously at the question. 

"Promise me you'll stay." 

"I already did." 

They stared at each other for a while before Naruto noticed the wetness of Sasuke's eyes. 

He then asked something he should've asked the second he saw the man standing inside his office tonight. 

"What made you come back so suddenly?" 

Sasuke's answer didn't come. Naruto felt the other's lips against his neck instead and it was his turn to try and read what Sasuke's was trying to convey through his kiss.

"I'm staying." Sasuke breathed against Naruto's neck. "I promise." 

Naruto's hand finally touched Sasuke's aching crotch. Sasuke gasped and moaned quietly, making Naruto grin in return. 

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?" Naruto's hand wrapped around Sasuke in one go and he started to stroke him in a steady and slow rhythm before picking up speed. Sasuke started to pant heavily, eyes closed and fully concentrated on the feeling of skin against skin. 

Naruto guided Sasuke's arm around his own neck with his unoccupied hand and Sasuke immediately grabbed onto Naruto's back tightly without hesitation. 

He was lost in the sensation, pent up from all the months away and willing to let himself go after deciding to finally return and never leave again. 

Sasuke came quickly, not holding back any sounds he was making when his orgasm hit him. 

He clung to Naruto with all his remaining strength afterwards and Naruto decided to wrap both of his arms around the man he could supposedly call his lover now. 

"I love you" Naruto whispered again, squeezing his eyes shut and inhaling Sasuke's scent. 

"Me too." 

Naruto's eyes shot open in silent disbelief. Did Sasuke just-

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you." 

"I love you, usuratonkachi." 

Naruto smiled fondly at the rather mean but still endearing nickname. 

"I don't know why though." Sasuke added nonchalantly and Naruto stared at him outrageously. 

"After what we just did..." Naruto started, slowly turning smug, "I think I know exactly why."


End file.
